


Helpful Advice

by Nemainofthewater



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, bowties, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: When the Doctor met the Face of Boe for the third and final time, he was givena secret that could save the universe. Too bad the Doctor doesn't understand it!





	Helpful Advice

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 15/07/2010

_It had been foretold that just before the Face of Boe died, he would impart a secret to the Lonely God; one of utmost importance to the Universe as we know it. Of course, the Doctor being the Doctor, it didn’t quite go that way..._

The Doctor knelt as the Face of Boe took his final breathe.

“Wait Doctor,” he rasped painfully as the Timelord stood to leave, “I have a secret to give to you before you go. Come close.”

The Doctor put his ear right next to the ancient being’s face and listened attentively.

“Doctor,” he breathed, “Bowties are not cool.”


End file.
